Currently, in the relevant art, a webpage hotspot hitting technology is associated with visualization of hotspots and information of hotspot regions. In addition, the webpage hotspot hitting technology is mainly realized as follows. (1) A coordinate system of a webpage is constructed. (2) A hit coordinate position is recorded. (3) The hit coordinate position is associated with relevant information. However, the solution of the relevant art cannot count webpage hits based on regions.
An effective solution is not proposed currently for the problem in the relevant art that the webpage hits cannot be counted based on the regions.